


A Quick Break For Lunch

by ineffablefool



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Canon, nothing but Softe with a side of Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Aziraphale pushed through the back door and into the garden.  Eyes turned up to him, glinting gold in the sunlight.  A lock of crimson hair had slipped from the dirt-smudged bandana to drift against one elegant cheek.“Angel,” Crowley said.  He dropped his trowel on the ground beside him.  “Noon already?”(Crowley takes a break from gardening to have lunch with Aziraphale.  It is very Soft with a side of Banter.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 229
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	A Quick Break For Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome (or welcome back!) to the Soft Zone(TM)! 
> 
> Please enjoy another attempt by your local 100%-marshmallow-fluff human to add a little bit of softness to everyone's stressful lives. Plot-free cuteness, some number of years post-canon. It's completely asexual and completely fat-positive because that is the rules of the Soft Zone(TM).
> 
> I'm writing for the TV characterization, but I've decided that my written Aziraphale is visibly fat. Tumblr and AO3 user Squeegeelicious has created [this absolutely gorgeous artwork](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for) for my first human AU [If Not Now, When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816), which should help you know what to visualize as you read!

There was a loud clunk, followed by an even louder profanity.

That word spun off into a whole series of them, each phrase more colorful and inventive than the last, and Aziraphale relaxed. Smiled, as he finished arranging the tray. No injuries, then, or... unexpected visitors, although his gut told him that they wouldn’t have to contend with any of those for another century or two, at least.

He balanced the tray on the aforementioned gut, comfortable and familiar and very much appreciated, then pushed through the back door and into the garden.

“— and then I’ll take your _component elements_ and I’ll —”

The tirade ceased. Eyes turned up to Aziraphale, glinting gold in the sunlight. A lock of crimson hair had slipped from the dirt-smudged bandana to drift against one elegant cheek.

“Angel,” Crowley said. He dropped his trowel on the ground beside him. “Noon already?”

“Just on the dot,” Aziraphale replied, setting the tray down on the little wrought-iron table which had been somewhat closer to the house a moment ago. The matching chairs hadn’t moved, but a matching bench had appeared, adorned with a thick cushion. “I’ve got some of that iced fruit drink you enjoy so much, and some light sandwiches. Now, I insist you sit down —”

He nearly spilled one of the glasses when a pair of decidedly grimy arms positioned themselves around his neck. “Biscuits for both of us, too, I notice.” Crowley’s voice was warm, full of laughter as he pulled himself tightly to Aziraphale’s back. “The kind I actually like more’n you do. Spoiling me. Reverse of that is my job, isn’t it?”

“Oh, you’re a _mess_ ,” Aziraphale protested, without actually trying to escape the demonic clutches of his ancient adversary at all. “This waistcoat is _velvet_ , I’m sure it will never come clean —”

Crowley pecked a kiss against the side of his neck. “Gardening snuggles now. Miracle it all better later. Hang on a tick, is that egg salad?”

He uncoiled one arm, valiantly trying to reach the table, and Aziraphale glanced to the sky for the strength he knew would never be coming. “Crowley. My dearest treasure. You are going to have to let go of me in order to do anything else.”

“Bloody cheat that is,” Crowley grumbled, although he did release Aziraphale after one more kiss, this time on the soft curve of his jaw.

Aziraphale pressed him gently down on the bench, very pleased with himself for having added the cushion. Crowley had been working in the garden since barely dawn, eradicating weeds and terrorizing seedlings. He deserved a bit of rest and comfort.

Really, he deserved a bit of rest and comfort without having to work for it first, but it was nearly impossible to get him to take it. Framing it as reward for a job well done helped. Or as yet another indulgence for Aziraphale, one which happened to let Crowley relax as well. Baby steps, one supposed.

Aziraphale tucked the stray bit of hair back under Crowley’s bandana. “And yes, it is egg salad. I’ve made it the same way I did last time, only with extra dill in yours.”

Crowley’s hand caught his, as he started to straighten up, and it seemed as though lunch could wait just a moment to be served. It wouldn’t take long at all to lean back down, one hand cupping Crowley’s cheek. Then it obviously only made sense to kiss him, as long as Aziraphale was there, anyway. A gentle kiss, as sweet as he could make it, although still not as sweet as Crowley deserved.

“Dill,” Crowley said, when Aziraphale straightened again. “I like dill.”

“I know, love.”

He handed over Crowley’s plate, then sat down with his own.

Crowley flopped against him the moment he was seated. “Like you more, though.”

“Yes, well. The dill doesn’t arrange luncheons for us, now, does it?”

Aziraphale bit very primly into his own sandwich, ignoring Crowley’s snort of laughter. It really was a good recipe. Crowley had found it on his internet somewhere, in response to Aziraphale’s bemoaning the lack of proper afternoon tea options this far from the Ritz. There were several other variations as well, but they’d both agreed that the egg salad was best.

Crowley sometimes even ate an entire lunch-sized sandwich by himself. He was so much more kind with the gardens around their summer cottage than he’d ever been with his houseplants; and often, in the evenings, he’d fall asleep on the sofa, in Aziraphale’s lap while Aziraphale read aloud, without so much as a whisper of consciousness left to stand guard.

Retirement agreed with him. Aziraphale could see it in the lack of tension around his mouth and in his shoulders, and could hear it in the way he laughed, more often, more freely.

He could feel it in the way Crowley never hesitated to make his love known. There was no fear there anymore, for either of them.

Crowley had settled in comfortably by now, slouched into Aziraphale’s side, plate balanced in his lap. He’d slipped one arm around Aziraphale’s back with that hand soft on the far side of Aziraphale’s belly. His sandwich disappeared in between various comments on the garden’s progress.

“I don’t trust those foxgloves,” he muttered, before taking a swig of unnaturally pink beverage. “Think they’re about to bolt.”

Aziraphale rubbed his shoulder and smiled. “You’ll whip them into line, I have no doubt. No disobedience while you’re in charge.”

“Exactly. The one part of my life where I won’t get any blessed _cheek_.”

“Well, then.” Aziraphale extracted himself from Crowley’s grasp, setting his plate of bread- and biscuit crumbs back on the tray and rising to his feet. “I hadn’t realized my input was so little appreciated. I’ll just leave you in peace —”

He found himself set upon from behind again, captured for the second time in thirty minutes. This time Crowley’s arms had wrapped around his middle, getting garden soil on entirely new areas of his waistcoat, chin digging sharply as he leaned it on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Can I help you?”, Aziraphale asked haughtily. Although the effect was probably ruined by the laugh he couldn’t quite stifle.

“Turns out I could use a little more cheek in my life. Little more insolence.” Crowley’s arms loosened, allowing Aziraphale just enough room to turn to face him. “Few more stinging barbs, cast forth from the cruel mouths of angels —”

Aziraphale kissed him. Merely a soft peck at the corner of his mouth, but it silenced him as instantly as if Aziraphale had drawn the very breath from his lungs.

“You’re a wretched old serpent,” Aziraphale murmured, running his palm down one slender arm. “I really don’t know what I see in you other than your beautiful heart.”

Crowley’s half-closed eyes flew open again. “Hey.”

“Or your kindness. Your generosity.”

“No such thing.” Crowley’s hands shifted on Aziraphale’s back, holding him closer, cradling him. “Just you, is all. Not generous when it’s only my wanting to spoil you.”

“Yesterday you gave the neighbor’s children _piggyback rides_ , darling.”

“You —” Crowley pressed his mouth shut. “You were supposed to be busy reading,” he muttered.

Aziraphale beamed at him, going on as though he’d never been interrupted. “Let us not forget your wit and charm, of course. Why, I can’t imagine being the least bit taken with either of those.”

“Bury you out in the garden here, see if I don’t.” Crowley leaned in closer, though. His lips curled upward, eyes holding Aziraphale’s. “Stop all these blessed lies.”

“I suppose I must just love you because you’re so handsome,” Aziraphale said cheerfully, and then Crowley caught his mouth up in a kiss which was too gentle to even think of not returning.

When it was time to let Crowley get back to his gardening, Aziraphale had the bench and its cushions return to the nothing they’d come from. As soon as all their lunchtime detritus was back on the tray, he’d pick it up and then miracle the table back to its proper place. He could wash up inside easily enough, and then let Crowley work until it was time for them to head into town for dinner.

Crowley was grinning at him now, though, and it took Aziraphale a moment. Then he looked down at his waistcoat. Dirt ground into the velvet all over, especially around his middle, where his wide belly seemed to attract the largest number of demonic embraces.

“Tsk,” he said. “Will you look at the state of this poor thing?”

Crowley stepped closer than strictly necessary to brush at the fabric, and as his graceful hands lingered, the dirt lifted away and was gone.

“Looks okay,” he drawled. “Same old unfashionable you.”

One last kiss brushed Aziraphale’s cheek.

“Go on in, angel.” Crowley ambled back to where he’d left off, folding his long legs neatly beneath himself on the ground. “Be right here if you need me.”

The golden eyes smiled up at him, wonderfully at peace.

“I know,” Aziraphale said.

He lifted the tray, sent the table to where it belonged, and went back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
